


the marrow

by Missy



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Jesus Christ Superstar - Webber/Rice
Genre: Biting, Comfort Sex, F/M, Grief Sex, Mid-Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: He is present and availible.





	the marrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joy_shines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_shines/gifts).



He is warm and present. 

So warm she is melting alive, rooted to the spot, struck by the lightning of him. The heat of his skin seems to sear her as he pulls her tight to his chest. His mouth is an open wound, mumbling curses that feel like reassurances. Her teeth are white and dig like ploughshares as they bite into his shoulder and his fingers find the readiness of her. 

They come together frantically, with rain pounding against the roof. The orgasms are all throbbing hearts and scraping nails.

Let them be damned together. Let them be saved.


End file.
